Westley
True Love Westley was a man from the country of Florin. He lived on a farm, a helping hand for the family that owned the land. A beautiful girl named Buttercup, the owners' daughter, loved nothing more then tormenting the boy by ordering him around, repetitively calling him "farm boy". He replied with nothing but "as you wish", and complied with the request. One day, after coming back from a ride with her horse, she told Westley to shine her horse's saddle, and to later fill some buckets with water. He once again replied with "as you wish", but Buttercup, this time, felt a strange feeling surge through her. The next day, while she was in her house, Westley was bringing in firewood. Before he could to head out the door to continue chopping wood, Buttercup called to him, again requesting something. "As you wish" he said, as they drew closer together, embracing. Westley, being a poor boy, set out on a journey to seek wealth for marriage. Just a few weeks after his departure, Buttercup learned that Westley's ship had been boarded by the nefarious Dread Pirate Roberts and his crew, who were infamous for killing anyone present on a ship they boarded. Buttercup went into solitude for the next several years, feeling that she would never love again. Dread Pirate Roberts While it was thought that Westley had been killed, his life had been spared by the Pirate after pleading that he keep him alive. Roberts asked why, after which Westley explained his deep love and affection for Buttercup. This intrigued Roberts, so he proposed a deal. If Westley could beat him at swordplay every day for three years, he would release him, saying every night "Goodnight, Westley. Good work, sleep well, I'll most likely kill you in the morning". Westley used every fencing technique anyone on board would teach him, keeping up with Roberts, eventually making them friends. At a point in time, Roberts had grown so rich that he wanted to retire. Knowing that he could trust Westley, he brought him to his cabin. He told him his wishes, and then revealed a secret: "I am not Dread Pirate Roberts. My real name is Ryan, and I inherited this ship from the previous Dread Pirate Roberts, who was not Roberts either. His name was Cummerbut. The real Roberts had been retired for over 15 years, and living like a king in Patagonia". Ryan then explained that the name Dread Pirate Roberts was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear, that no one would surrender to the "Dread Pirate Westley". So, they sailed ashore, assigned an entirely new crew, and Ryan took up the position of first mate, all the time calling Westley Roberts. Once the crew believed, he left the ship, and Westley had become the Dread Pirate Roberts ever since. Reunion with Buttercup Westley, as the Dread Pirate Roberts, trailed through eel-infested waters, chasing the ship that had taken Buttercup captive. Both ships docked at the Cliffs of Insanity. Fezzik, with Vizzini, Inigo, and Buttercup leashed onto him, climbed up the cliffs with a rope that had been placed at the top for the access to scale the cliff side. Westley followed. Vizzini cut the rope once he reached the top, hoping that their pursuer would plummet to his death. Westley reluctantly grabbed at some rocks that were jutting out from the cliff side. Amazed, Vizzini ordered Inigo to kill him while he and Fezzik fled with the newly announced princess. Inigo Montoya Inigo: I do not suppose you could speed things up? Westley: If you are in such a hurry then you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something ''useful' '''to do'.'' '''Inigo: ''I will do that! I got some rope up here...but I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you.'' Westley: ''That does ''put a damper on our relationship. ''-''Westley speaking with Inigo while scaling the Cliffs of Insanity. As instructed, Inigo stayed behind atop the cliffs, waiting for his opposer. Throwing him a rope, Inigo helped Westley up the last bit of the cliff side. He drew his sword, ready to fight, but Inigo, being fair, allowed Westley to rest before they fought. At this time Inigo explained his story of vengeance. The two began their fight, both masters of swordplay. Inigo, so amazed by Westley ability to counteract his attacks, became overly excited, and lost focus. Inigo, disarmed, plead that Westley kill him quickly. So intrigued by Inigo's will to find the man that slaughtered his father, let him live, but knocks him over the head, rendering him unconscious. (It is thought that because Westley defeated the only man to rank Wizard at sword fighting, he is ranked at Wizard, or possibly an even higher rank.) Fezzik So...you mean I put down my sword, and you put down your rock, and we try to kill each other like civilized people? -Westley Again amazed at the "man in black"'s ability to overcome an intense obstical, he orders Fezzik to kill him, to smash his head with a large rock when he comes around a bend. Westley comes around, Fezzik firing a warning shot right in front of him with the rock. Westley again goes to draw his saber, but Fezzik wants to "fight like God intended. Sportsman-like". Westley complies, and the two drop their weapons. Westley runs at him several times, only to bounce off the colossal man's stomach. Fezzik, replying to Westley's struggling that he just wants him to feel good about himself, and lunges for him. Westley rolls between his legs, and jumps on his back. He chokes Fezzik until he blacks out. He runs up the trail to his final target. Vizzini There's nothing to be explained. You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen. -Vizzini, upon Westley trying to make a barter for Buttercup. When Westley finally reaches the top of the hill, he comes to Vizzini sitting at a stone slab, drinking wine, a knife to the princess's neck, threatening to kill her. Westley proposes to have a "battle of wits". Westley walks to the slab, and sits down, pulling out a small container of iocaine powder. He takes two glasses, turns around, saying he pours the poison into one, challenging Vizzini to determine which one contains the toxin. But in reality Westly had already built up an immunity to the poison and had instead poured it into both cups. Vizzini, being overconfident in his intelligence, rambles on about which one to choose. When finished, he says he has come to a conclusion. When he is about to speak, he exclaims, distracting Westley. At this time he switches the glasses before Westley turns around. Once the two take their drinks, Vizzini throws a fit of maniacal laughter, revealing that he switched the glasses. Westley says that he guessed wrong, and Vizzini dies laughing. Westley, having freed the princess from her captors, took her and ran from the pursuing Prince Humperdinck atop a chain of hills. Buttercup, stating that his cruelty reveals everything about him, took him for the Dread Pirate Roberts, and pushed him down the hillside, thinking that he killed Westley. As he rolled downward, the long-forgotten words echoed through the air: "as you wish". Realizing that her savior/captor was her love, she ran down the hill to meet him. The two embraced, and started toward the Fire Swamp when they saw Humperdinck closing in on them. Fire Swamp Westley: Haha! Just a few more steps and we'll be safe in the Fire Swamp! Buttercup: We'll never survive... Westley: Nonsense! You're only saying that because no one ever has. -Westley and Buttercup, racing toward the Fire Swamp. {C The reunited couple raced into the Fire Swamp, an infamous swamp with a reputation for killing anyone who entered. Inside, they encountered flame spurts, quick sand, and an R.O.U.S.. {C Though bloodied and singed, the two made it through, only to be stopped by Humperdink, Count Tyrone Rugen, and a group of soldiers. They threatened to kill Westley, but Buttercup make a bargain with the Prince: if he let Westley go, she would return to the castle with him. Humperdink agreed, and Buttercup returned by horse. Westley, however, was sent to the Pit of Despair, a huge underground arena. Westley then noticed that Rugen had six fingers, and stated that someone was looking for him. Rugen knocked him over the head, causing him to black out. Pit of Despair The Albino: Don't even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too thick. And don't dream of rescue, either. The way in is secret. Only the prince, the count and I know how to get in and out. Westley: Then I'm here 'till I die? The Albino: Until I kill you, yeah. - The Albino and Westley {C Westley woke in the Pit of Despair, with The Albino tending to his wounds. Westley asked where he was, and The Albino replied that we was in the Pit of Despair, and that Tyrone loved to torture his captives, writing a book on pain. Westley would have the honor of completing his book. The Machine Count Tyrone: Are you coming down into the pit? Westley's got his strength back, I'm starting him on the machine tonight. Prince Humperdink: Tyrone, you know how much I love watching you work, but I've got my country's 500th anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder, and Guilder to blame for it. I'm swamped. -Count Tyrone Rugen and Prince Humperdink, upon entering the Pit of Despair. Once healed, Rugen was alerted. The day before the wedding, Humperdink and Rugen walk to the entrance of the pit, and it is revealed in their conversation that Humperdink hired Vizzini to kidnap and kill the princess to start a war with Guilder. But since Westley defeated Vizzini's group, Humperdink said that he would just strangle her himself. The two parted, and Rugen entered the pit, having The Albino hook Westley up to "The Machine". Although set on the lowest level, Westley still moaned in pain as the machine of torture sucked one year from his lifespan. Category:Characters